Spheal
/ |dexunova= |evointo=Sealeo |gen=Generation III |species=Clap Pokémon |egg1=Field |egg2=Water 1 |body=03 |type=Ice |type2=Water |metheight=0.8 m |imheight=2'07" |metweight=39.5 kg |imweight=87.1 lbs. |ability=Thick Fat Ice Body |dw=Oblivious |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Spheal (Japanese: タマザラシ Tamazarashi) is an / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Spheal appears to be a round sphere shaped seal with blue skin and three bubbles on it as well. They also have two small fangs along with a beige underside. Special abilities Spheal has the abilities Thick Fat and Ice Body along with the hidden ability Oblivious. Thick Fat halves the power of and -type moves whilst Ice Body heals a little bit of Spheal's HP during hailstorms including non-Ice types who also gain the ability to not be affected by hail. Oblivious prevents Spheal from being attracted. Evolution Spheal evolves into Sealeo at level 32, which then evolves in Walrein at level 44. Game info Game locations |border = |rubysapphire = Shoal Cave |rsrarity = Common |emerald = Shoal Cave |erarity = Common |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Route 226 and Route 230 (Pearl) |dprarity = Common (Pearl) |platinum = Breed Sealeo or Walrein |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Safari Zone |hgssrarity = Common |blackwhite = Undella Bay |bwrarity = Uncommon }} Side game locations |backcolor= |RSPinball=Egg |Trozei=Secret Storage 8, 19, Endless Level 16, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Stormy Sea (15-24F), Silver Trench (10-19F), Far-off Sea (10-19F), Marvelous Sea (10-19BF), Fantasy Strait (10-19BF) |PMD2=Craggy Coast (10-19BF) |Ranger2=Crysta Cave, Hiabaru Field |Ranger3=Mt. Sorbet, Ice Temple |PPWii=Iceberg Zone }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Spheal is much faster rolling than walking to get around. When groups of this Pokémon eat, they all clap at once to show their pleasure. Because of this, their mealtimes are noisy. |sapphire=Spheal always travels by rolling around on its ball-like body. When the season for ice floes arrives, this Pokémon can be seen rolling about on ice and crossing the sea. |emerald=It is completely covered with plushy fur. As a result, it never feels the cold even when it is rolling about on ice floes or diving in the sea. |firered=Its body is covered in fluffy fur. The fur keeps it from feeling cold while it is rolling on ice. |leafgreen=Its body is covered in fluffy fur. The fur keeps it from feeling cold while it is rolling on ice. |diamond=It rolls across ice floes to reach shore because its body is poorly shaped for swimming. |pearl=It rolls across ice floes to reach shore because its body is poorly shaped for swimming. |platinum=It rolls across ice floes to reach shore because its body is poorly shaped for swimming. |heartgold=It crosses the oceans by rolling itself on drifting ice. Fluffy fur keeps it warm when the temperature is below freezing. |soulsilver=It crosses the oceans by rolling itself on drifting ice. Fluffy fur keeps it warm when the temperature is below freezing. |black=It rolls across ice floes to reach shore because its body is poorly shaped for swimming. |white=It rolls across ice floes to reach shore because its body is poorly shaped for swimming. |black 2=They can't swim well yet, and they move much faster by rolling. When they're happy, they clap fins. |white 2=They can't swim well yet, and they move much faster by rolling. When they're happy, they clap fins. |x=They can't swim well yet, and they move much faster by rolling. When they're happy, they clap fins. |y=Its body is covered in fluffy fur. The fur keeps it from feeling cold while it is rolling on ice. |or=Spheal is much faster rolling than walking to get around. When groups of this Pokémon eat, they all clap at once to show their pleasure. Because of this, their mealtimes are noisy. |as=Spheal always travels by rolling around on its ball-like body. When the season for ice floes arrives, this Pokémon can be seen rolling about on ice and crossing the sea.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr= |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= }} Appearances Anime Spheal first appeared in The Spheal of Approval alongside its evolved form. Both of them were at the Slateport City Oceanic Museum. A Spheal also appeared in Destiny Deoxys along with Sealeo and Walrein. Misty owns a bag shaped like a Spheal starting with the Advanced Generation series. Spheal made a small appearance in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon Darkrai hit with a Dark Void. Trivia *Spheal's evolutionary line and Dewgong have triple resistance to -type moves if they have the Thick Fat ability. Etymology Spheal appears to be based on a sphere shaped seal whilst its name is a mixture of Sphere and Seal. Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon